Technical Field of the Present Invention According to a first aspect, the present disclosure regards a bearing cage for retaining rolling elements of a rolling element bearing.
According to a second aspect, the present disclosure regards a rolling element bearing comprising a bearing cage according to the first aspect of the present disclosure.
According to a third aspect, the present disclosure regards a method for producing a bearing cage according to the first aspect of the present disclosure.